Wet
by Agent-Shinju
Summary: Steve Rogers y Tony Stark. Una ducha. Casi PwP porque le falta medio porno . Escrito a partir de una imagen para el kink!meme de la comu theavengers esp de LJ. I regret nothing.


**Fandom:** The Avengers (film) | **Pairing:** Tony/Steve

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece

**********Words:** 994 |******Rating:** M

******Spoilers:** none

* * *

Steve Rogers es un icono americano, todo en lo que puedes confiar y todo lo que esperas de un ser humano en un solo hombre. Es decente, idealista, leal, justo, honorable y moralmente superior a cualquier imagen de Capitán América que puedas formarte mirando su rostro en viejas fotografías de poses heroicas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Es el hombre que deseas llegar a ser cuando tienes diez años y recorres con ansiedad en la mirada las líneas de un libro sobre caballeros con espadas de leyenda y fieros corceles que luchan con valor y conquistan corazones con sonrisas de medio lado, siempre tan elegantes, siempre tan imponentes, siempre tan utópicos e inalcanzables.

Porque es Steve Rogers, porque es el Capitán, Tony no puede dejar de enfrentarse al impulso que quiere obligarle a soltar la primera aguda vulgaridad que se le pase por la mente; para sorprenderle, para sonrojar ese rostro que nada tiene que envidiar a la belleza de los dioses que Thor no deja de promocionar con su sonrisa asgardiana, para comprobar hasta donde podría llegar el tono rosado que se pierde en el cuello de sus camisas cuando no entiende una referencia o la entiende mejor de lo que esperaba. Porque Tony no siempre puede contenerse.

Porque es Steve Rogers, Tony necesita censurar sus pensamientos, porque todas las cosas que se le están pasando por la cabeza no tienen nada ni remotamente tan decente como la impecable imagen del soldado.

Tony ahoga un suspiro.

Steve desliza con sus manos el jabón, lo extiende por sus brazos, trazando esos bíceps, rodeando sus hombros, rozando su espalda, _esa_espalda que Tony no puede dejar de mirar. Y Tony necesita respirar hondo, porque Steve trata de enjabonarse la ancha espalda, flexionando tantos músculos como existen en el cuerpo humano, y toda esa tensión se está trasladando a un sólo punto de su anatomía y duele. Y Tony no siempre puede contenerse.

Y Tony ya no recuerda cuándo ha dejado de ser Anthony Stark para convertirse en ese furtivo mirón que se entretiene siguiendo la línea de la columna vertebral de Steve hasta que se pierde como los finos hilos de agua que se deleitan en sus curvas y desaparecen bajo sus pies.

Y Tony disimula un gemido cuya procedencia quiere poder desconocer.

Pero no está observando una esbelta figura trazada en un lienzo en soledad y ya no sabe si su corazón está latiendo tan fuerte que ahoga cualquier otro sonido o si los sentidos del soldado son incluso más agudos que los de su Mark VI, pero lo pilla desprevenido.

— ¿Dónde dejaste tu brillante armadura, Stark?

Y sus pies se mueven solos. Y antes de darse cuenta está mirándole fijamente y él también lo mira, de frente, pero Stark es incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

El nudo en su garganta le impide decir ninguna estupidez. Porque el lío de ideas que plaga su mente le impide pensar nada a la altura de la sonrisa socarrona que le gustaría estar dedicándole al rubio de cabellos húmedos que... _por dios, no,_ Tony no siempre puede contenerse.

Los segundos parecen horas antes de que sus ojos se encuentren y las miradas digan lo que las palabras no entenderían. La espalda del capitán golpea la pared, al tiempo que los labios de Tony golpean los suyos, húmedos, igual que su cuerpo arrinconado.

Y Tony nota como el agua poco a poco empapa su camiseta, como Steve lleva sus manos hasta su cintura y hace desaparecer la inútil prenda por encima de los cabellos castaños también mojados, despeinados, suaves al tacto entre los dedos del soldado. Nota la urgencia de sus besos, la torpeza de sus pies descalzos sobre el resbaladizo suelo de las duchas, la inquietud de sus manos atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él, los gemidos que escapan de sus labios cuando se quedan sin aire.

Y Tony no sabe si podrá controlarse.

Se las arregla para separarse del capitán el tiempo suficiente para volverlo y presionar su torso contra la pared, enterrando al instante su rostro en su nuca y deslizar una de sus manos por su cintura, haciéndola descender lentamente hasta rodear la dura erección del soldado, liberando, lentamente, profundos gemidos con el lento vaivén de su mano, acariciando y presionando mientras sus dientes se divierten en la sensible nuca de Rogers.

— Tony...

Y no es la primera vez que alguien dice su nombre en tal situación, pero no así, _no así, Steve Rogers, _no cuando su nombre se confunde con un orgasmo y es demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido y Tony todavía lleva sus pantalones, _lleva puestos sus jodidos pantalones_y Tony no quiere controlarse.

Ya no.

— Espero que no se te ocurra correrte sin mí, Capi.

Y su propia voz es más ronca de lo que admitirá cuando Steve le reproche su _indecorosa desvergüenza_a la mañana siguiente. Pero no importa, porque ahora el soldado asiente, tiembla un instante al escuchar la cremallera de Stark descender lentamente, al sentir algo rozar la base de su espalda, caricias en su cintura y unos dedos que se trasladan muy despacio hasta su entrada, haciéndole temblar de nuevo, provocando escalofríos que compiten por recorrer su cuerpo más deprisa que las ganas de sentir a Tony Stark en su interior.

Y Steve tiene que cubrirse el rostro a pesar de que él no podrá verlo. Y Tony sabe que jamás podrá controlarse.

Y el brazo izquierdo de Steve golpea los mandos de la ducha y el agua se vuelve fría y no saben quién salta primero, quién maldice primero ni cuál de los dos es el primero en reír. Pero la situación no puede ser más cómica hasta que Tony recupera su mirada felina y arrastra a su Capitán hasta la cama que lleva esperándole desde que vio por primera vez como la terca seriedad de ese soldado sin tiempo se hacía un hueco en sus pensamientos y su cuerpo en sus sueños húmedos.


End file.
